Secretos
by zairadbz
Summary: Bra al fin comprende que lo que siente por su padre es más que un amor fraternal. Poco a poco ese amor se va convirtiendo en una obsesión. Dispuesta a todo, Bra ara cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el amor de su padre. VegetaxBulma VegetaxBra
1. Mi secreto

**Aclaración: Comprendo que no a todo el mundo le guste este tipo de historia, por eso mismo ya advierto por adelantado. Esta historia cuenta como Bra se enamora de su padre hasta tal punto de convertir su amor en una obsesión. Éste fic también es apto para los fan de Vegeta y Bulma, ya que también habrá mucho de ellos dos. **

**Disclaimer: Los escenarios y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio del manga Akira Toriyama.**

**En este Fic cambiare un poco las edades de los personajes.**

**Vegeta: 58 años**

**Bulma: 57 años**

**Trunks: 28 años**

**Bra: 17 años**

**Marron: 24 años**

**Goten: 27 años**

**Uub: 24 años**

**Pan: 18 años**

Un Domingo cualquiera, en la Capital del Oeste, en unas de las Mansiones más reconocidas del planeta, se encontraban reunidos los cuatro miembros de dicha Mansión, pues solían hacerlo cada día, a la misma hora. Uno de los momentos del día preferido por la mayoría de miembros. Pues cómo no, para los Saiyans, la hora de la comida era su hora favorita, junto con la del desayuno, y la cena.

Vegeta y Trunks comían como siempre, a grandes bocados, y grandes cantidades. Bulma por su parte comía de una forma más común, ella prefería comer una ensalada, y algo asado a la plancha para acompañar, ya que su hermosa figura no se mantenía sola. Todo parecía una comida normal, a excepción de un pequeño detalle que no paso desapercibido por la matriarca de la familia.

Bra, la princesita del hogar acompañaba a su familia sentada en la mesa, pero la princesa no hacía mas que pasear la cuchara por el plato sin llevársela a la boca. Bulma observó como su hija jugaba con la comida, con una cara que denotaba bastante fastidio. La mujer no sabía si decirle algo a su hija o no, pues ultimamente las cosas entre ambas no iban precisamente bien. Desde hace unos años, Bra dejo de tener esa confianza en Bulma que tiene una hija a una madre. Poco a poco comenzó a distanciarse de ella, y sin saber como, dejaron de hablarse, únicamente se decían lo necesario, y cuando hablaban un poco más de lo normal, siempre terminaban a gritos. Así que Bulma decidió no decirle nada su hija menor, pero eso fue imposible al escuchar el comentario que hizo Bra.

- Mamá, cada día cocinas peor - dijo la muchacha elevando la cuchara dejando caer en el plato un poco de sopa - Esto no hay quien se lo coma - dijo observando con cierto asco el alimento que su madre había cocinado.

- Quizás si tu me ayudaras en la cocina podrías preparar lo que a ti te gusta - le recrimino su hija, dejando el cubierto a un lado del plato.

En esos momentos, Vegeta y Trunks dejaron de comer al darse cuenta de que iba a comenzar otra discusión madre/hija.

- Ya tengo bastante con estudiar, como para encima tener que ayudarte - Bra se levanto de su asiento, golpeado violentamente la mesa con ambas manos - Sin embargo tú estás aquí todo el día sin dar un palo al agua, y encima con cien años que tienes y ni siquiera sabes hacer una simple sopa -

La princesa hablaba en un tono demasiado elevado, y eso combinado con las palabras que acababa de decir, no es lo adecuado para hablarle a una madre. Ésta se levanto de la mesa, y al igual que su hija, golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, muestra de su enfado.

- No me faltes al respeto, jovencita - gritó Bulma en todo su derecho - Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera ¿ ENTENDIDO ? Y ahora marchate a tu habitación - ordenó Bulma señalando las escaleras.

- Me iré si me da la gana - Bra también elevo su voz, acercando su rostro retadoramente al de su madre.

- ¡ BRA ! - la voz potente del príncipe llamó la atención de la princesa - Vete a tu habitación - ordenó el príncipe en un tono más bajo.

- P..pero - la princesa intento hablar, pero su padre no la dejo.

- AHORA -

Bra dirigió una ultima mirada llena de odio a su madre, y a continuación se marcho rápidamente a su habitación. Bulma se quedo mirando cómo su hija abandonaba la cocina, y enseguida ella se derrumbo. Llorando, Bulma se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Trunks observo con perplejidad lo sucedido. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las discusiones entre su madre y hermana. Vegeta por su parte quiso seguir con lo suyo, pero el haber presenciado como su mujer derramaba lágrimas fue demasiado para él, así que se levantó de su asiento y se marcho a su dormitorio para ver como estaba su mujer.

* * *

><p>El príncipe abrió la puerta sin llamar antes, como de costumbre. Encontró a su mujer sentada en la cama, de espaldas a él y llorando como una niña pequeña.<p>

- Bulma - al no obtener respuesta se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda - ¿ Estas bien ? -

La mujer soltó un sollozo y negó con la cabeza.

- No sé que le ocurre a nuestra hija - dijo con voz ahogada - Cuando ella era una niña nuestra relación era normal, como la de toda madre con su hija - explicaba la mujer dándose la vuelta para que su marido le viera la cara - Ella siempre te quiso más a ti, pero a mi nunca me despreció de esta manera. No entiendo como en estos años las cosas han cambiado tanto entre nosotras. No le hecho nada malo para que me trate de esta forma -

Vegeta permitió que su mujer recostara su cabeza en su hombro, y la abrazo para reconfortarla. Todo lo que dijo su mujer era cierto, él tampoco lograba saber el porqué de ese comportamiento. Y lo más extraño es que ella solamente se comporta así con su madre, es cierto que Bra tiene mucho carácter, pero ella siempre a sido muy buena chica, y le cae bien a todo el mundo. La relación de Vegeta con su hija es ejemplar, la princesa jamás le falto al respeto a su padre, y siempre es muy obediente a lo que él dice.

- ¿ Por qué Vegeta ? - sollozaba la mujer -¿ Por qué ella tiene ese odio hacia mí ? - se preguntaba una y otra vez.

- No digas eso mujer, ella no te odia - Vegeta intentaba consolarla, pero Bulma sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, no sabía porqué, pero su hija la odiaba.

- Vegeta tú lo sabes mejor que yo, has visto como me trata ultimamente - Bulma volvió a llorar al recordar cómo su hija la a tratado estos últimos años - No intentes hacerme creer que me imagino las cosas, algo le pasa a nuestra hija y lo esta pagando conmigo -

- Tranquila Bulma, voy a averiguar que es lo que le pasa a nuestra hija. Y cuando lo consiga ya veras como lo solucionaremos todo, y pronto volverá todo a la normalidad -

El príncipe se sentía muy imponente al ver a su mujer sufriendo de esta manera. Y más aún cuando no podía enfadarse con la culpable, pues él no era capaz de enfadarse con su ser más querido. Pues si bien amaba a Bulma, pero el amor que tenía por su hija era especial. Y eso lo hacía sentirse peor, pues las dos mujeres de su vida se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Bra, ésta se encontraba tirada en la cara, mirando al techo pensativa, con su brazo izquierdo sustituyendo la almohada. Cada día soportaba menos a su madre, su odio aumentaba a limites insospechados, ella no la veía cómo a una madre, sino como a una rival. SÍ, su eterna rival.<p>

Desde el día en que nació, Bra se unió mucho a su padre, cuando tan sólo era una bebé siempre quería estar en sus brazos, se echaba a llorar cuando alguien más la sostenía, el único que la podía tocar era él, Vegeta. A su madre también la quería, lógicamente, ya que fue la persona que la trajo al mundo, pero su padre era especial.

A medida que paso el tiempo, el amor hacia su padre crecía más. Cuando ella era una niña solamente quería que él la fuera a buscar al colegio, le contaba sus cosas, y cuando tenía un problema el primero en enterarse era él. Su cariño por su madre fue disminuyendo cada vez más. Incluso se sentía celosa cuando su padre estaba con su madre y no le prestaba atención. La princesa era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de su padre.

Vegeta y Bulma estaban en el sofá, abrazados y haciéndose carantoñas mutuamente. Se suponía que estaban viendo una película, cómo cada sábado por la tarde, pero en realidad era una escusa para meterse mano como unos adolescentes cuando van al cine.

_La pequeña Bra de cinco años de edad, observaba desde el marco de la puerta como su querido papi "jugaba" con su mami. La princesa sujetaba en su manito un nuevo muñeco, con el que le hacía mucha ilusión jugar con su padre. Así que la princesa sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a sus padres._

_- Papi, papi ¿ Juegas conmigo y con mi muñequito ? - preguntó la princesa con una enorme sonrisa, mostrándole a su padre dicho juguete._

_- Ahora no Bra - contestó él sin apenas mirarla._

_- Pero papi... tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo... - dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero._

_Vegeta, que ya conocía las artimañas de su hija, no la miro para evitar caer en la trampa, y así librarse de la pequeña._

_- Ya te he dicho que no - dijo algo molesto, pero enseguida suavizo su tono - Papá ahora esta muy ocupado con mamá, ya jugaremos después - dijo el algo más calmado, pero en tono autoritario._

_Bra dio media vuelta y se marcho del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra. A Vegeta le dio mucha pena su hija, pero claro esta, no iba a demostrarlo ni mucho menos, al fin y al cabo era sólo por una tontería._

_- Vegeta deberías haber ido a jugar con ella - dijo Bulma muy apenada por su hija._

_- ¿ Seguro que hubieras preferido que me marchara, mujer ? - le susurró al oído el príncipe en un tono muy sensual._

_Bra observaba a sus padres con recelo, su ignorancia la hacía ajena a lo que sus padres hacían en realidad. La princesa quería que su papi jugara con ella, y sólo con ella..._

_- ¿ Porqué papá sólo quiere jugar con mamá ? - se preguntaba la princesa - ¿ Porqué no quiere jugar conmigo ? - una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su inocente rostro -Cuando está con ella nunca quiere jugar conmigo - dijo en voz alta mirando se reojo a su progenitora._

_De repente, una idea cruzo la mente de la princesa. Sabía que su padre siempre se preocupaba por ella, y cuando le pasaba algo, Vegeta acudía rápidamente dejando todo lo que hiciera en cualquier momento. _

_La niña de cabellos celestes entró en el baño, se acercó al mueble y abrió el primer cajón, sacando de éste unas tijeras. Lentamente y con algo de miedo, Bra acercó las tijeras a su pequeña manito, conteniendo un gritó, pero sin poder contener las lágrimas, Bra se hizo un corte en la mano. _

_- Papá - Bra llamó a su padre desde el marco de la puerta._

_- ¿ Otra vez ? - el príncipe se levantó del sofá dispuesto a regañar a su hijita por pesada, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija con la mano ensangrentaba - ¡ Bra ! - _

_Vegeta se tiro de rodillas al suelo para estar a la misma altura de su hija. Angustioso, reviso la herida de su mano._

_- ¿ Pero pequeña, qué te ha pasado ? - Bulma igual de preocupada que su esposo, se arrodillo junto a él._

_- Estaba jugando a cortarle el pelo a mi muñeca y me he cortado... - mintió la pequeña._

_- Tranquila princesa - Vegeta cogió en brazos a su hija - Ahora mismo te voy a curar ¿ vale ? -_

_- ¿ Y jugaras conmigo ? - preguntó ilusionada la niña._

_- Claro que si, pero debes de prometerme que nunca más jugaras con tijeras -_

_- Te lo prometo papi - _

_Bra consiguió lo que quería, a pesar de que jugo sucio, Bra llamó la atención de su padre, y éste dejo a su madre para estar con ella. _

Bra hacía cosas así continuamente para conseguir que Vegeta estuviera a su lado. Él era el príncipe, y ella la princesa, por lo tanto tenían que estar juntos siempre. Ninguna madrastra mala conseguiría separarlos.

Y así pasaron los años. Bra llego a la adolescencia, comprendiendo algo terrible. La princesa comenzó a sentir algo diferente con su padre, quería pasar las 24 horas del día con él. Lo necesitaba a todas horas, se desesperaba cuando no lo encontraba. Cuando estaba cerca del príncipe, sentía cosas extrañas, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Comenzó a entender que algo extraño le sucedía.

_Hasta que una noche, dormida en su cama, no paraba de revolverse entre las sábanas. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa. Y de su boca comenzaron a salir gemidos de... placer. No paraba de gemir, hasta que sus labios pronunciaron una palabra..._

_- Mmm... Vegeta... - gimió en sueños la adolescente de catorce años._

_Bra se despertó de repente con la respiración agitada, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. La chica puso cara de terror al recordar lo que estaba soñando. Había tenido un sueño erótico con su padre. _

_Se sintió sucia y asqueada, no comprendía aquello. Ella amaba a su padre... pero cómo una hija. La princesa se toco su parte intima, estaba húmeda. Una sensación de repulsión le invadió el cuerpo, sin quedarle más remedio que salir corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar. _

Desde aquella noche, Bra paso unos días encerrada en su habitación, no quería comer, ni mucho menos ver a nadie. Pero no podía quedarse toda la vida encerrada. Los días pasaron, y los sueños con su padre se hacían presentes cada noche. Poco a poco, ya no le parecían tan repulsivos, pues ella lo disfrutaba en sus sueños. Al final termino por acostumbrarse, incluso los esperaba... Y así, fue como Bra comprendió que amaba a su padre, pero no era una amor fraternal el que ella sentía.

Vegeta no quería que su hija andará por ahí con chicos, Bra tenía estrictamente prohibido tener novio. En cuanto algún tipo se le acercaba, el príncipe lo mandaba " calentito " para casa. Cosa que a Bra al contrario de enfurecerle, le encantaban. Disfrutaba de verlo celoso, aunque fueran celos de padre, seguían siendo celos.

Todo el amor que le tenía a su padre, se convertía en odio hacia su madre. Cuando Bra asumió que amaba a Vegeta, también asumió que odiaba a su madre. Ella era su rival, una enemiga a quien derrotar. Y así fue como poco a poco comenzaron a distanciarse, la relación madre e hija desapareció por completo.

Ella era más joven y bella, ella era una saiyan, una poderosa guerrera. Bulma al contrario que ella, era vieja, su belleza se había esfumado con su juventud, era una simple humana débil.

Bra creía que si le confesara su amor a su padre, él abandonaría a su madre y así poder comenzar una nueva vida junto a ella, y así por fin podrían consumar su amor. Pero la princesa tenía miedo, ella con los años aprendió a comprender el incesto. Pero sabía que amar a alguien de tu misma sangre era algo enfermizo. No todo el mundo la comprenderia, y temía que su padre la viera como una loca, y la odiara por querer destruir su familia.

Una lágrima resbalo por el perfecto rostro de la princesa. Cada vez veía más lejos su sueño, cada día lo creía más imposible. Pero eso lo hacía desearlo más, a la princesa le encantaban los retos, y estaba segura de que algún día conseguiría conquistar el corazón de su padre.

Su obsesión cada día crecía más...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sobresaltando a Bra, la cual rápidamente se incorporo en la cama. Al ver que era su padre el que había invadido su intimidad, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro anteriormente entristecido.

- Papá - dijo la princesa sorprendida al verle.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo él con semblante serio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La princesa asintió, y se puso en pie.

- ¿ Sobre qué papí ? -

- Sobre tu madre - aclaro él.

Bra borro su sonrisa de la cara, y bajo su mirada al suelo.

- No creo que haya nada de que hablar sobre ella - habló la princesa dejando su tono infantil de lado.

- Pues yo creo que sí - Vegeta jaló a su hija hacia abajo para sentarse ambos sobre la cama - ¿ Se puede saber a qué viene ese comportamiento hacia ella ? -

- ¿ De que comportamiento estás hablando ? - dijo ella cómo si no supiera.

- No hagas como que no sabes - Vegeta hablaba tajantemente - Tu relación con tu madre empeora por momentos. Hasta le faltas al respeto - el príncipe se puso en pie para continuar hablando - Bulma no te ha hecho nada para que la trates de esa forma. Ella es tu madre y debes tenerle respeto -

Bra escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía su padre. ¿ Se estaba poniendo de parte de la otra ? Antes siempre le consiente todo, y siempre se ponía de su parte. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, Vegeta le daba la razón a Bulma. Y no sólo eso, sino que encima la estaba regañando por ello.

- Ahora mismo vas a pedirle disculpas a tu madre por tu mal comportamiento - ordenó el príncipe, para sorpresa de la princesa.

Ante esa petición, Bra se puso en pie totalmente indignada.

- No pienso hacerlo -

- ¿ Me estás desobedeciendo ? - preguntó él ya fuera de sí.

- Y qué quieres que haga si no la soporto - confesó Bra con puro odio en sus palabras. Encima su padre se había enfadado con ella por su culpa - Nunca me he llevado bien con ella, y eso no va a cambiar -

Vegeta la observo por unos segundos. Él príncipe negaba con su cabeza, cómo sino creyera lo que le sucedía a su hija.

- No te reconozco - fueron las ultimas palabras del príncipe antes de abandonar la habitación.

Bra se dejo caer sobre la cama. Casi al instante comenzó a llorar, su padre se había enfadado con ella, y le había dicho cosas que la hirieron de verdad. Ella no quería desobedecer a su padre, y por culpa de Bulma incluso le había faltado al respeto.

Tenía que hacer algo, no soportaba más la idea de que Vegeta no le hiciera caso cómo ella quisiera. Sus celos cada vez crecían más. Se estaba desesperando. Tenía que actuar, y rápido. Iba a conquistarlo a como diera lugar...

**¿ Qué hay ? Cuanto tiempo sin escribir, pero es que con esta calor no hay quien se siente delante del ordenador a escribir un fic. Ahora que viene el fresquito seguiré con mis fics, y comenzare a escribir nuevas historias. **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo fic, y también que no penséis que estoy enferma xD.**


	2. Una agonía insoportable

Hoy volvían las clases después del fin de semana, los alumnos del Orange Star Hig School todavía intentaban regresar a su rutina diaria. Algunos jóvenes corrían por los pasillos, ya que se les había hecho tarde. Algunos andaban como zombies, a otros en cambio les costaba menos volver a la rutina de siempre.

Una chica de altura elevada, y cabellos celestes caminaba por los pasillos como si ella fuera la diosa de aquel lugar. Su porte y belleza provocaba que muchos de los estudiantes no pudieran evitar voltear su rostro para admirar aquella fémina que deslumbraba a todo el que la mirara. Había algo en Bra que llamaba la atención, quizás por el hecho de que ella era una verdadera princesa.

La joven se disponía a abrir su taquilla, cuando de pronto un joven la sobresalto.

- Oye muñeca - le dijo un tipo alto, musculoso, de cabellos y ojos castaños - Si te apetece podemos saltarnos las clases - el tipo se acercó un poco más a Bra, y ésta ya comenzaba a molestarse - No te preocupes, yo puedo darte clases particulares...

Ante esa proposición, a Bra no le quedo más remedio que propinarle una buena cachetada en el rostro de aquel indeseado.

- Seras zorra - dijo el chico ante la mirada atenta de todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar - Ya nos veremos solos tu y yo, y creeme que no te va a gustar el encuentro -amenazado marchándose de aquel lugar.

- Vaya... veo que cada día te pones más agresiva, eh amiga - escucho una voz muy conocida la princesa

- ¡ Pan ! - exclamó sorprendida al encontrarse a su amiga.

- ¿ Tienes algo pensado para esta tarde ? - preguntó la morena ordenando sus libros.

- Tenía pensado ir de compras, necesito renovar mi vestuario -

- Tú siempre tienes que renovar tu vestuario - comentó con ironía - No podemos ir a otro lugar, si fuimos de compras antes de ayer - dijo con fastidio Pan.

- Bueno si no te apetece ir, por mí no lo hagas. Marron estará dispuesta a acompañarme - la princesa sabía que su amiga era muy celosa, Pan no soportaba que la dejaran de lado.

- ¿ Entonces que haré yo ? - preguntó con enfado - Ya os acompañare, prefiero ir de compras a quedarme sola - dijo mientras se marchaba por los pasillos sin ni siquiera despedirse de su amiga.

Horas después...

- Este vestido es precioso Bra - comentó la rubia.

- Hombre... yo lo veo demasiado atrevido - Pan era la más recatada a lo que en vestimenta se refería.

El vestido de Bra era color rojo sangre, de tirante fino con generoso escote, muy ajustado y corto. Bra se observaba en el espejo, ese vestido lo iba a reservar para una noche muy especial...

Después de ir de compras, las tres amigas pararon en una heladera, y se sentaron a descansar después de ver tanto escaparate.

- Yo ya estoy harta de mi padre, todo el día me esta avergonzado. Delante de todo el mundo el dice que yo soy muy buena y cariñosa con él, y siempre me esta dejando en ridículo - comentaba la mayor de la tres chicas.

- Yo de mi padre no me puedo quejar, es muy bueno conmigo - decía la morena mientras probaba un poco de su helado - ¿ Y tú qué dices de tu padre Bra ? ya sabemos que Vegeta es un poco... especial -

- Bueno... no me puedo quejar, aunque no me presta la atención que yo quisiera... - decía la princesa en un tono serio.

Al rato la princesa llego a casa, dejo el bolso en la entrada y al llegar al salón vio a su querido padre. Vegeta estaba de pie, envolviendo lo que parecía ser un regalo. El príncipe escucho a su hija, y rápidamente se volteó para pedirle una opinión.

- Bra, ven aquí un momento - pidió el príncipe sujetando algo en la mano.

La chica se acercó, y pudo ver un precioso anillo dentro de una cajita, la cual sujetaba su padre.

- ¿ Qué te parece éste regalo para tu madre ? - preguntó el príncipe.

Entonces Bra recordó, hoy era el aniversario de sus padres. Bra ya estaba harta de oír a su madre todos estos días amenazando a Vegeta para que le regalara algo por su aniversario.

- Tu madre se ponía muy pesada, así que le compre éste anillo - dijo Vegeta observando dicho objeto - Más vale que... - el príncipe iba a continuar, pero paro al ver como el rostro de su hija cambiaba radicalmente.

Los ojos de la princesa se humedecieron, y su rostro se entristeció repentinamente.

- ¿ Te pasa algo Bra ? - preguntó su padre algo preocupado.

- No, no me pasa nada papá - dijo la niña - Ah, y tu regalo es precioso, seguro que a mamá le encantara - dijo la niña con dificultad, para seguidamente darse la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente a su habitación.

La princesa cerró la puerta de un portazo, y se tiro en la cama. Enseguida las lágrimas no aguantaron más en esa prisión azulada, y tuvieron que salir. La princesa intento esconder su llanto, pero eso era muy difícil de conseguir. Algo dentro de ella comenzaba a despertar poco a poco. Al menos antes le quedaba el consuelo que su padre apenas le prestaba atención a su madre, casi nunca mostraba afecto por ella. Pero ahora hasta eso había cambiado, le había regalado un precioso anillo para celebrar su 30 aniversario juntos. Tres décadas y todavía seguían unidos.

Eso fue el colmo para Bra. Inducida por la rabia, fue hasta la habitación de sus padre, por suerte estaba vacía. Se acercó al tocador de su madre, y observo fijamente una fotografía de ella y Vegeta juntos. La princesa agarro con rabia entre sus manos el marco. Miro más detenida mente la foto, y paseo su dedo por el pecho del príncipe, luego paseo su dedito por el cuello de su madre. Hasta que finalmente no aguanto y lanzo el marco con todas sus fuerzas al suelo. Como era de esperarse el marco se rompió en mil pedazos.

Bra ya más tranquila, regularizo su respiración, y paseo su mano por su cabello. Al estar más calmada, notó una presencia cerca de ella, ya que su rabía no le había dejado ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Bra giro su cabeza, y pudo ver en el marco de la puerta a su hermano mayor.

Trunks se acercó a ella a paso lento, observando cómo la fotografía de sus padres estaba hecha en mil pedazos por culpa de su hermana pequeña. El primogénito se puso enfrente de Bra, la cual no decía ni palabra, ni siquiera se podía ver alguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¿ Por que has hecho eso ? - preguntó serio mirándola a los ojos.

Bra, todavía con la respiración algo agitada no contestó enseguida. Segundos después miro fijamente a su hermano y contestó.

- Por nada en especial -

- ¿ Por nada en especial ? - repitió incrédulo el hermano mayor - Me quieres decir que has venido aquí, con una rabia impensable, y has roto el marco de nuestros padres sin ningún motivo ? -

Bra miro al suelo, y Trunks la agarró de los hombros.

- ¿ Bra Briefs a qué viene ese odio hacía nuestra madre ? - preguntó el hermano mayor en un tono elevado.

Bra no contestó, ella seguía mirando al suelo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Bra contestame ahora mismo, ¿ Qué te ha echo mamá para que la odies de ésta manera ? - Trunks ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, incluso zarandeba a su hermana para que le diera una respuesta.

Ésta en cambio se negaba a hablar. Que le iba a decir, ¿ que odia a su madre porque le robo el amor de su padre?

- ¿ Se puede saber qué esta pasando aquí ? - preguntó el príncipe fijándose de inmediato en el destrozo del marco.

Bra fijo enseguida la vista en su padre, pero no contesto. Sin embargo Trunks fue el que salvo la situación.

- Bra y yo estábamos discutiendo, y sin querer se nos cayó el marco al suelo - mintió el primogénito.

- ¿ Y se puede saber por qué estabais discutiendo ? - preguntó el príncipe.

- Por que Bra siempre utiliza mi equipo de música y me lo desordena todo, y yo después no se dónde me deja nada, además de que mis disc... -

- ¿ Y por esa tontería habéis armado todo este jaleo ? - gritó el príncipe ante las rabietas de sus hijos - Parece que tengáis dos y tres años. Ah, y por vuestro bien más vale que ordenéis eso, sino queréis que vuestra madre os castigue hasta que cumpláis los diez - dijo el príncipe mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada, siendo Bra la primera en abandonar la habitación de sus padres seguidamente de un preocupado Trunks.

Horas más tarde de el accidente sucedido con el marco, Bulma salía de su laboratorio totalmente rendida. Subió a su habitación, se deshizo de su bata y se metió en la ducha. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que faltaba una fotografía en su tocador. Después de darse una buena ducha, Bulma se puso un precioso vestido azul que llagaba hasta poco más abajo de su rodilla, era palabra de honor, para así dejar ver su collar de perlas a juego con sus pendientes. Se recogió su corto cabello en un recogido muy gracioso. Y por ultimo se roció con un poco de su mejor perfume. Ya lista para la cena con su marido, la señora de la casa bajo al salón dónde seguramente le estaría esperando su príncipe.

Efectivamente, Vegeta estaba allí esperándola. Observando como su mujer bajaba las escaleras con vanidad, no sé sorprendió de ver a su mujer tan bien arreglada y hermosa, pues el ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así.

- ¿ No me vas a decir nada ? - dijo Bulma cuando llego hasta su príncipe.

- ¿ Y que quieres que te diga ? - preguntó el príncipe arqueando una ceja.

- Vegeta que poco detallista llegas a ser, no cuesta nada decir que me veo hermosa - casi gritando, Bulma le reprocho a su marido su falta de caballerosidad.

- Ah, sí estas muy guapa - dijo su marido sin siquiera mirarla - Vamos a cenar -

Vegeta dio media vuelta y se sentó en la mesa esperando a que su mujer sirviera la cena.

- ¿ Estarás de broma no ? - Bulma no podía creer lo que hacía su marido.

- ¿ No me digas que no vamos a cenar ? - a Vegeta no le gusto ni un pelo lo que dijo su mujer. ¿ Acaso pretendía dejarlo sin cena ?

- ¡ Como voy a ponerme a cocinas ! - exclamó ofendida - ¿ No me digas que no has reservado en ningún restaurante ? - al ver la cara de su marido enseguida supo que no había echo nada - Si es que de verdad... siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo -

Bulma y Vegeta se marcharon a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, enseguida Bulma cambio de opinión acerca de su marido. Se quedo muy sorprendida y emocionada cuando Vegeta le regalo ese precioso anillo. Cuando llegaron a casa, directamente fueron al dormitorio para celebrarlo...

Bra, que estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, escucho como ambos se regalaban su amor mutuamente. Acto que para Bra eran como dagas clavandose en su corazón. La chica estaba sentada detrás de la puerta, llorando con amargura. Sus ganas de entrar y golpear a su madre aumentaba más a cada segundo. Pero hubo algo que la asusto, en esos momentos golpear a su madre no bastaría, ella quería que Bulma desapareciera para siempre, quería borrarla del mapa.

Ya no aguantaba más, no le importo que fueran a la 1:00 Am y se marcho de casa. Fue directa a uno de los peores barrios que conocía, ya que sabía que allí encontraría lo que ella buscaba. Una chica sola no podía estar a esas horas en aquel lugar, pero siendo una saiyan no habría problema, si alguien intentara lastimarla se iba a entrar de quien es la hija de Vegeta.

La princesa diviso a un hombre recostado en la pared de un edificio, ese hombre parecía no tener muy buen aspecto, causaba un poco de miedo. Pero la princesa desconocía esa palabra, así que sin pensárselo se acercó a aquel hombre. Éste observo como la chica se acercaba, y en tono frió le habló.

- ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ? - preguntó en un tono helador.

- Droga... necesito droga - habló la muchacha.

- ¿ Cual es la que buscas ? - preguntó el hombre abriendo su chaqueta dejando ver un montón de bolsitas que tenían dentro lo que parecía un polvo blanco.

- La más fuerte que tengas - respondió la princesa.

**Uy uy uy, ¿ para qué querrá Bra la droga ? en el próximo capítulo se sabrá. **

**Iron Lad: Lastima que el incesto no se quedo años atrás, ya que hoy en día todavía hay casos semejantes. Sin ir más lejos, un vecino mio tuvo una hija con su propia hermana, y esto es cierto, aunque ellos lógicamente lo niegas todos los vecino sabes que es verdad. Bueno eso no viene al tema, gracias por comentar.**

**CoCkAtOo-94 : Bueno como ya te dije en mi mensaje en ningún momento yo dije que Vegeta se iba a enamorar de Bra, pero ya no puedo adelantar nada más... A y yo también soy una adolescente encaprichada con Vegeta xD. Muchisimas gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.**

**Kathleen Kurayami : Pues espero que te siga gustando -.o**

**MimiSan89 : Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic xD. Espero que éste si te guste, y no esta mal la idea de un Trunks-Bra, pero por ahora tengo demasiados fic en mente, pero quizás en un futuro...**

**zona-x: Jeje, si es poco común, espero que sigas leyendo porque esto todavía se tiene que poner más interesante.**

**Leli: Si quieres saber que pasa después... sigue leyendo xd.**

**Aburridoman: Buen consejo amigo, las drogas destruyen, así que ya sabes, dejalas ya xD.**

**Angie 3: Ya esta continuada, ahora te toca a ti seguir leyendo. xD**

**Marirosy: Hola tía, cuanto tiempo, me alegra que hayas comentado mi fic. Ya ves, aunque sea ficción esto sigue pasando en la vida real... pero bueno como esto es de mentira no creo que pase nada por escribirlo. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, besos.**

**Hay que bien que ésta historia éste gustando, yo al principio tenía miedo de que a la gente le pareciera enfermizo, pero ya veo que no. Ah, éste fic va a tener mucho drama, ya que va a pasar un monton de cosas... pero si queréis saber qué, tendréis que seguir éste fic. Hasta pronto !**


	3. El primer intento

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzarón a colarse entre las cortinas de la habitación principal de Capsule Corp. Revelando así a un matrimonio, que descansaba placidamente en su lecho de amor. El príncipe saiyan tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer, ambos estaban completamente desnudos por lo ocurrido ayer. Era una escena de lo más tierna, impensable para un príncipe saiyan.

Perezosamente, el hombre de cabello negro comenzaba a despertarse. Se incorporo en la cama, para poder ver la hora en el despertador que hoy no tenía porqué sonar. Marcaban las 10:30, al observar la hora que era, Vegeta pego un bote de la cama. Se habían quedado dormidos.

- Bulma - llamaba el príncipe tocando el hombro de su mujer - son las diez y media, levanta y haz me el desayuno -

- Espera un ratito más - dijo adormilada la mujer, hasta que analizo lo las palabras de su marido - ¡ Las diez y media ! - repitió levantándose de golpe - Dios mio, me he dormido -

- Tampoco te pongas así mujer, hoy no tenías nada que hacer - dijo el príncipe sin entender la prisas de su mujer.

- No Vegeta, no - decía Bulma mientras se vestía con lo primero que pillaba - Hoy tenía una reunión a las 11:00 con la junta directiva, no voy a llegar -

- Sí es por eso no te preocupes, ya te llevare yo volando -

Bulma paro de vestirse un momento para observar a su marido.

- ¿ Harías eso por mí ? - preguntó esperando que no fuera una broma de su marido.

- No es molestia -

Bulma casi se pone a llorar de la emoción. A pesar de ser un acto insignificante, para la mujer fue algo muy especial. Nunca antes Vegeta se había ofrecido a llevarla volando a ningún sitió. Era difícil creer que los años lo hubieran cambiado tanto. Sabía que su príncipe ya no era el de antes, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a cambiar tanto.

Mientras en la cocina, Bra se preparaba un zumo de naranja. A su lado, Trunks desayunaba sin decir palabra. Apróximadamente a la una de la madrugada, el joven despertó al sentir el Ki de su hermana ascender en pocos segundos, sorprendió, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermana, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse el dormitorio vació y la ventana abierta.

El primogénito la observaba en todo movimiento que hacía. Sabía que había algo raro en ella, algo en su hermana había cambiado. ¿ Dónde iría a esas horas ? ¿ Y qué era lo que le pasaba con su madre ?

Mientras esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del chico, Bulma y Vegeta bajaron por las escaleras con algo de prisa.

- Buenos días hijos mios - por parte de Bulma, no había ningún rencor hacia su hija, y la trataba intentando pensar que su relación era normal - Trunks voy a reunirme con la junta directiva, ya te avisare de los cambios - dijo apresurada, y abriendo la nevera para coger una manzana.

- Pero mamá, si son casi las 11:00, no vas a llegar - decía su hija preocupado por la falta de asistencia de su madre. Esa reunión era muy importante para la empresa.

- No hay problema, me lleva tu padre - contestó la mujer marchándose apresuradamente del lugar, seguida de Vegeta.

El hijo mayor se sorprendió un poco al escuchar lo que dijo su madre. Seguramente Bulma lo había amenazado con dejarse sin comida o algo así. El joven Trunks no pensaba que era su padre el que se había ofrecido.

Alzando la vista, se encontró con su hermana, que estaba cómo paralizada. La chica miraba fijamente a la mesa de la cocina, y lo más sorprendente es qué sobre ésta no había nada. Sus manos las tenía apretadas fuertemente contra dicho mueble. Y se notaba que estaba apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

Trunks se preocupo por unos instantes, ya empezaba a pensar que le pasaba algo a su hermana, al ver que ésta no reaccionaba.

- Bra... - llamó su hermano son alzar la voz.

La princesa salió de su trance, y dirigió la vista a los ojos de su hermano. Éste pudo ver su enfado reflejado en su mirada. Bra no contestó, se marcho furiosa de ahí sin decir nada.

Horas más tarde, Llegaron un grupo de jóvenes a Capsule Corp. Era la nueva generación Z, la qué siempre se presentaba sin avisar.

Llamaron a la puerta, y un robot les dijo que se esperaran. Enseguida el pequeño robot fue a avisar a la primera persona que encontro, Bra Briefs. La princesa se acercó a los cuatro jóvenes sin mediar palabra.

- Hola Bra, habías pensado en ir todos esta noche a la nueva discoteca que inauguran hoy, pero primero iremos a cenar a Ñam Ñam - Pan le explicó el plan a su mejor amiga.

- ¿ Y dónde ésta Trunks ? - preguntó Goten a la chica de cabellos celestes.

- Esta en su habitación - respondió secamente la chica.

- Bueno... pues iré a llamarlo - el hijo de Goku se marcho algo sorprendido por el trato de su amiga.

- ¿ Bra, por qué traes esa cara de enfado ? - preguntó la rubia.

- Eso a ti no te importa - le habló en un tono frió, algo que dejo a Marron totalmente desconcertada.

Sin decir nada más, Bra se marcho de allí dejando solos y confundidos a sus amigos.

- ¿ Pero a esta tía que le pasa ? - dijo Uub sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

Momentos después, Trunks apareció junto con Goten.

- ¿ Oye Trunks, sabes si le pasa algo a tu hermana ? - Marron se había preocupado seriamente por Bra.

- No le deis importancia, tiene un mal día, sólo eso - mintió el joven, pues el tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría a su hermana pequeña.

Rendido por el entrenamiento, el príncipe saiyan se dirigió a la cocina para darse un buen atracón. Después de coger todo lo que pudo de la nevera, Vegeta se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a arrasar con todo. Justo cuando iba a darle un mordisco a su emparedado, alguien lo abrazo por la espalda, dejando que sus manos recorrieran brevemente su pecho.

- Hola papi - saludo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla, y sin apartar su rostro del de su padre - Hoy apenas nos hemos visto - dejo ella moviendo sus manos levemente, no podía darse el lujo de acariciar a su padre cómo ella quisiera - Y ya sabes que me pongo triste si no te veo - Bra hizo un puchero ante el comentario.

Vegeta sonrió ante el cariño de su niña, y con un ágil movimiento la sentó sobre sus rodillas, cómo cuando era niña.

- Hoy he tenido muchas cosas que hacer princesa - le dijo en tono amable, un tono que sólo utilizaban cuando estaban solos - Mañana si te apetece podemos entrenar juntos -

- Ya, bueno... eso esta bien, lo que pasa es que yo quisiera hacer algo diferente contigo -dijo la princesa mientras subía y bajaba su mano por el pecho del príncipe.

- ¿ A qué te refieres ? - preguntó é sin entender.

- Tranquilo, ya lo entenderás - la princesa estaba dispuesta a marcharse, no sin antes echar hábilmente la droga en el vaso de su padre.

Vegeta no entendió muy bien las palabras de su hija, pero no quiso darle más importancia, y siguió comiendo cómo si nada. Cómo era de esperarse, después de comer tanto, el príncipe tenía sed, y sin pensar ni de lejos en lo que había hecho su hija, Vegeta bebió un trago de agua, sin darse cuenta de lo que había ingerido...

Bra observo cómo su padre había caído en la trampa, y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y puso rumbo a la habitación de su madre. Sin llamar a la puerta, la abrió de golpe.

Bulma ni siquiera se asusto, estaba acostumbrada a que Vegeta entrara sin llamar. Pero se sorpendió al ver que la persona que entró de esa manera era Bra. La mujer que estaba cepillandose su cabello frente al espejo, dejo su cepillo sobre el tocador y se acercó a su hija, la cual la miraba fijamente y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, al igual que su padre.

- ¿ Hija... ocurre algo ? - desde hace años dejo de ser normal que su hija la buscara.

Bra no contestó, se acercó a ella sin prisas, y cuando estuvo a apenas unos centímetros se detuvo. Por su mente rondo la idea de matarla, ella era tan débil, además de que estaban solas, no había nadie que las observara. Con un simple movimiento acabaría con la vida de su tormento. Pero no... su padre todavía estaba encaprichado con ella, y si la matara no levantaria cabeza en mucho tiempo. Y eso era lo ultimo que Bra querría en el mundo, que su padre sufriera. Ya más adelanta, cuando lograra enamorar a su padre, entonces la haria sufrir como había hecho ella. Le restregaría que ella es la dueña de su corazón, y la torturaria diciendole que Vegeta por fin había sido suyo. Para después borrarla del mapa. Pero para eso todavía faltaba tiempo.

La princesa se acercó a su madre, dejando estupefacta a ésta cuando la abrazo. Bulma no podía creer lo que su hija estaba haciendo. ¡ La estaba abrazando ! Presa de la nostalgia comenzó a llorar. Y correspondiéndole al abrazo, Bulma recosto la cabeza en el hombro de su hija.

- Mamá... perdóname por mi comportamiento - dijo Bra separándose del abrazo, y fingiendo arrepentimiento - Sé que me he comportado muy mal estos ultimos años, y que no te he tratado cómo a una madre - la princesa paro un momento, y dejo que unas pequeñas lágrimas resvalaran por su rostro - No a sido culpa tuya, tú me has tratado muy bien. La culpa fue mía mamá, no sé que me paso - dijo Bra estallando en lágrimas, y volviendo a abrazar a la mujer que le dio la vida.

- Hija mía, no llores - Bulma la abrazaba con ternura, al contrario de Bra, la cual la abrazaba con falsedad - No pasa nada, yo siempre te he querido igual, comprendo que estas en una edad difícil cariño, no te preocupes no te guardo rencor -

Después de un rato, cuando parecía que madre he hija iban a abandonar el abrazo, Bra poso su mano en la nuca de su madre, y con un rápido movimiento la dejo inconsciente. Bulma cayó al suelo inconsciente, provocando una sonrisa perversa en Bra. Ésta la cogió en brazos y la metió en su cama, posiblemente no despertaría hasta mañana.

- Dulces sueños mamá - dijo la princesa, con una sonrisa escalofriante - Espero que no te importe dormir sola, porqué esta noche a papá me lo quedo yo - acabo la frase para reír cínicamente.

En la Camara de Gravedad, Vegeta seguía entrenando cómo hace un rato. Salvo por una pequeña diferencia. Antes de la cena, el príncipe se encontraba de fabula, pero cuando termino la comida se sintió extraño. Pensó que tal vez le había sentado mal alguna cosa, pero pasaba el rato, y Vegeta cada vez se sentía peor. La vista se le nublo por completo, puso una mano sobre su cabeza, y en esos instantes cayó al suelo de rodillas. No conseguía ver bien. Se sentía mareado, y sin fuerzas.

A pesar de que no podía visionar perfectamente, puso divisar en medio de su niebla como alguien se acercaba a él. La vista se le aclaro un poco más, y vio delante de él las piernas de una mujer. Eran largas, y de tez blanca. No eran muy delgadas, y se notaban en forma. Vegeta ladeo su cabeza, pues todos esos detalles pasaban desapercibidos para él.

Alguién le alzo el rostro, y el saiyan pudo ver la sonrisa más bonita que había visto jamás. Alguien le sonreía ampliamente. Le resultaba muy familiar. Era una chica, tenía el cabello largo y azul, y juraría que sus ojos eran del mismo color, no obstante, todo eso el príncipe no lo podía chica de cabellos celestes lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, con algo de dificultad lo consiguió.

Bra se mordió el labio inferior al observar a su padre. Traía puestos unos simples pantaloncillos cortos, y marcados. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo y sudado. Le acaricio el rostro, observando sin reparo sus facciones tan varoniles. No podía creer que por fin, después de tanto tiempo iba a conseguir lo que deseaba. Después de haberse guardado durante años para él. Vegeta era el único hombre que debía tocarla.

- Vamos a la cama - le susurró al oído la princesa.

Con cuidado, Bra llevo a Vegeta hacia la cama de la Camara de Gravedad. Lo depositó sentado en la cama, y ella se sentó a su lado. Vegeta se restregaba las sienes con ambas manos, intentando que su mente se aclarara. Pero era imposible, era cómo si algo se lo impidiera.

Por su parte, Bra estaba que brillaba de felicidad. Le había costado conseguir lo que quería, pero ahora nadie se lo iba a impedir. Se sentía cómo una cazadora apuntando a su presa, la cual era Vegeta. Queriendo empezar cuanto antes, Bra se desnudo apresuradamente. Quedando sólo en ropa interor. A Continuación, se sentó a horcajadas encima de su padre, dejando vagar sus manos por su firme pecho, cómo le hubiera gustado hacerlo otras veces. Sin ningún reparo observaba y acariciaba al príncipe.

Vegeta no conseguía ver con claridad de ninguna manera. Por mucho que lo intentara le era imposible. Se sentía aturdido, y sofocado. De un momento a otro, y sin esperarlo, sintió unos labios presionar contra los suyos.

Bra se había apoderado de la boca del príncipe con suavidad y sin prisas. Quería experimentar éste momento único. Abrazando a su padre, la princesa profundizo más su beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca de Vegeta. Acariciándola con pasión. Bra se separo del beso para coger aire, y entonces vio cómo su padre iba a decir algo.

- ¿ Bul..bulma ? - dijo el príncipe entrecerrando los ojos para ver si podía visualizar menor.

Bra le sonrió de nuevo, estaba claro que su príncipe no se enteraba de nada. No le gustaba la idea de que pensara que lo estaba haciendo con su madre, pero mejor así. De esta manera no habría sospechas.

La chica volvió a besarlo, esta ves con más pasión. Posando su pequeña mano sobre el pecho de Vegeta, y deslizandola hacia abajo. Dejo de besarlo en los labios para seguir por otro lado. Bra lo observo unos instantes, se veía tan tierno e indefenso. La idea de que Vegeta estaba totalmente sumiso, y ella era la que tenía el control la excitaba. Beso su barbilla, mordisqueandola un poco. Siguió besando su cara, sin perderse detalle alguno. Paso por su cuello, dejando algunos rastros brillantes debido a una lengua curiosa. Paro un momento al llegar a su lóbulo, el cual besó y lamió con excitación.

Bra se incorporo un momento, llevándose sus manos a su espalda, dispuesta a quitarse el sujetador. Pero para su sorpresa y fastidio, Bra sintió el Ki de su hermano acercarse hacia la Camara.

- Mierda... - murmuró la princesa.

Instantes después la puerta se abrió.

- ¿ Papá ? - llamó Trunks, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿ Papá estás ahí ? -

El chico sabía lo que le enfurecía a su padre que lo interrumpieran, pero había sentido el Ki de su padre muy debil y alterado. Pensó que lo mejor era asegurarse de que no había pasado nada.

Trunks no encontraba a su padre por ningún sitió, más sí que podía sentir su Ki. Se deslizo por la barra que llevaba al piso de abajo, dónde se encontraba la cocina, el baño, y el dormitorio. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, estaba tumbado en la cama.

- ¡ Padre ! - exclamó Trunks acercándose a él.

Vio que su padre tenía muy mala cara, y se preocupo bastante. El pobre sudaba, y le costaba respirar con normalidad.

- Padre ¿ Te encuentras bien ? - preguntó el muchacho sorprendiéndose de su erección.

- ¿ T..trunks ? -

- S..sí, soy yo - el chico no salia de su asombro ¿ Por qué su padre estaba " empalmado " ? - ¿ Qué te ocurre papá ? -

- No lo sé - respondió el con dificultad, y sin abrir los ojos - Pero no me encuentro nada bien -

- Bueno, no te preocupes llamare al Doctor ahora mismo -

- No - gritó el príncipe asustando a Trunks - Yo no necesito a ningún medico, sólo necesito dormir, ahora marchate de aquí -

- P..pero - Trunks no continuó, parecía cómo si su padre ya no lo escuchara.

Vegeta estaba cómo ido, eso le preocupo bastante a su hijo. Éste decidió no darle mucha importancia, de todas maneras su padre era lo bastante fuerte cómo para cuidarse solo.

Entró en casa algo más tranquilo, sin embargo su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando se encontró con su hermana en el salón.

- ¡ Bra ! - el pobre muchacho se había asustado - Me has dado un susto de muerte - dijo el chico con una mano sobre el pecho.

- ¿ De dónde vienes ? - preguntó sin más, aunque en su rostro ya no se apreciaba su enfado de hace un rato.

- Vengo de la Camara de Gravedad - respondió el chico, observando como su hermana ya estaba de mejor humor.

- ¿ Y eso ? -

- Sentí el Ki de papá un poco debilitado y fui a ver si le pasaba algo -

- ¿ Le ocurre algo a papá ? - la princesa puso cara de preocupación al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano.

- Bueno... dice que se encuentra mal. Yo sinceramente no le he visto muy bien, parecía cómo si no estará, cómo si estuviera ido - contó el hermano mayor - Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo es papá, lo superara solo -

- Sí, tienes razón - dijo Bra dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

- ¿ Y tú ? -

Bra se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano.

- ¿ Yo ?... ¿ Qué ? - preguntó sin entender.

- ¿ Tú cómo estás ? -

- Perfectamente - respondió ella marchándose de allí.

Trunks observo cómo su hermana pequeña abandonaba el lugar. Él no era tonto, y por mucho que su hermana supiera fingir, Trunks la había pillado desde el primer momento. Algo en ella iba mal, no podía dejar de pensar en que Bra tenía algo que ver con el estado de su padre.

**Capítulo terminado, Trunks sabe que a su hermana le pasa algo, pero no tiene ni idea del qué. Y Bra esta dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir a su padre. ¿ Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo ? **

**GlOrIaN: Jaja, sí la verdad es que Bra da escalofríos en este fic.**

**Mishima: Vegeta y Bra también son mis personajes preferidos, aunque hay gente que no le gusta las historias de incesto entre ellos, a mí me encantan xD.**

**Bego-Bura-xD : Pues seguramente, tal y cómo es Bra seguro que consigue al príncipe, pero tampoco quiero adelantar nada, ya que Trunks es muy entrometido. Claro que voy a seguir escribiéndola, y tú lucha por tu amor princesa xD.**

**Roxas: Qué bien que te guste esta historia, cómo ya dije no a todo el mundo le gusta las historias de incesto. Y bueno... no pienso anticiparte si Bra se saldrá con la suya, si quieres saberlo tendrás que continuar leyendo el fic.**

**Princess Royal : Oh my princess. ¿ Pero dónde te has metido ? Eres muy mala, vale que yo tardo un poco con mis fics, pero tú... Ya no aguanto más, quiero una actualización de tu fic ahora mismo. Me vas a matar de la intriga. Pero bueno, volviendo a mi fic. Ya sabes lo que tenía pensado hacer Bra con la droga, aunque por ese camino no va a conseguir nada. Y yo no soy cómo tú, por lo tanto seguiré con m fic. Xd. Ahora enserio, si no tienes nada que hacer, siguelo por favor. Tú fanfic es mi preferido, y me haría mucho ilusión que lo continuaras. Al menos cómo un regalo de Navidad xD.**


End file.
